Transmitted data may undergo changes that result in errors in the data. Error correction and error detection techniques are used to detect and correct errors in transmitted data. Error correction and error detection techniques, however, often require a relatively large amount of processing time and bandwidth. Moreover, error correction and error detection techniques are typically limited to detecting and correcting errors in a small amount of data. Consequently, error correction and error detection techniques are unsuitable for many needs.